


To Be Trusted

by gay_keysmash



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Lovers Spat, Mildred POV, One-Shot, not smut but edges on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: Mildred realizes how much Gwendolyn trusts her, and in turn realizes she trusts her just as much.———So this one-shot got rooted in my mind in episode 4, both during the scene where Mildred chokes the hitman and when Gwen boxes her in at the door. It’s not a continuation of either scene, but a view of their relationship in the near future.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	To Be Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first semi-smutty fic, this is probably the farthest I’ll go with a smutty story, I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave comments I want to know how you all feel about it, also constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Also thanks to my friend meg-clarie79 on tumblr, without her this story wouldn’t be here or posted.

“Mildred! Darling, please don’t walk away from me.” I hear her say as I stalk deeper into our apartment and into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. I go and sit on the edge of the bed, through the door Gwen says, ”I’m sorry for upsetting you. Please open the door, Mildred.” She sounds quiet, timid almost, that is an odd quality for her voice to have, Gwen normally has conviction when she speaks, passion that drives her.

I hear her back hit the door as she slumps against the other side. She’s not going anywhere until we talk. This is all her fault, I don’t even know how this spat got started in the first place. Of course I still love her, but I am quite cross with her at the moment, I press my elbows into the bed behind me and think of how I might get back at her. 

The arguement is stupid, but she wanted to pick at it, now I am going to finish it, and I know exactly how. After making her wait at least fifteen minutes, I undress and slip into my silk dressing gown. I walk over to the door and open it a little at a time until she stops leaning on it, I don’t want her to fall. By the time I get it open Gwen is facing me, I step into her personal space and close the door behind me. 

Not moving an inch, she whispers, “Hello”

“Hello Gwen,” I say back softly. 

She places her hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. I comply, resting my hands on her chest, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. Her other hand snakes it’s way around my waist. Before the kissing gets too out of hand I push against her chest, hard enough to break the kiss, but not hard enough to hurt her or move her much. “I don’t know why you picked that fight,” I say as I ball my hands into fists into her shirt, “but I will not tolerate fighting for no reason.” 

She takes her hands off of me and puts them against the doorframe, effectively blocking me in against the door. “Oh trust me I have plenty of good reason to.” She says, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. 

“Oh? And what is this so-called “good” reason you chose to fight with me this evening?” I say taking my hands off of her crumpled shirt and letting my arms dangle by my sides. 

“I like seeing you like this,” she says quietly. 

“Like what?” I ask and cross my arms over my chest. 

“You’re more dominant when you’re mad at me, and I enjoy that.” She admits, looking down at the floor, red stinging her cheeks. 

I reach my hand up grabbing her chin between my thumb and forefinger, “If that’s what you wanted, you could’ve asked, instead of trying to start fights with me. I want to make you feel good, and if me being more dominant with you does that, then I’m happy to do it, darling.” I say, making her look me in the eye.

“Yeah?” She asks meekly. 

“Yes” and with that I lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms back around me, with the hand I’m not holding her face with, I card my fingers in her honey colored hair. After a few heated moments she tries to untie the ribbon on the front of my gown, I grab her hands stilling them and telling her, “No, you don’t get to unwrap me just yet.” 

“So does that mean you can look past my behavior?” She asks. 

Sliding my hand down from her face to her throat, a gasp escaping her mouth as I lightly squeeze the flesh in my hand. I laugh and lean in towards her ear and whisper, “Oh no my darling Gwendolyn, you’re very mistaken in that assumption,” nipping her earlobe “bad behavior must be punished,” I pull back to look into her eyes, the irises blown.

I pull her in by the throat and kiss her again, biting her lower lip this time. We break apart to catch our breath, I take my hand off of her throat. I blindly reach for the doorknob and open the door, reaching for her hands to lead her toward the bed. 

Once beside it, Gwen pulls me flush against her, kissing me with a ferocious hunger, with a heat that is all consuming. I don’t think she’s ever kissed me with such passion before. When we pull a part, she presses her forehead against mine and she takes my hand in her own and guides it back to her throat. 

After a moment of my hand just resting there, she whispers so softly, I feel it more than hear it, “Please,” as her hand that still cradles mine against her throat, squeezes. 

Oh, of all the possibilities I did not expect this, to see Gwen’s eyes so full of trust, and love, and lust. To see Gwen in this state, to be able to hold her like this, for her to beg for me to, is both alluring and shattering. To be the only one to wrap my fingers around her throat, for her to trust me with her life is as intoxicating as it is sobering. To know the person that I love most in this world is more than willing to put her heart in my hands is the single most terrifying and unifying thing because in this moment I realize that as much as she trusts me with her heart and life, I trust her with mine just as much. It comes as a surprise to me that I do, I never thought I’d trust anyone with either.


End file.
